


I Am Imaginary

by WrandomWriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Growing Up, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/WrandomWriter
Summary: A story told from the perspective of a little girl's imaginary friend, BimBim. This stories describes what BimBim feels as the young girl, Delia Anouk, grows up and leaves him behind.





	I Am Imaginary

Living life when only one person in the entire world can see you, interact with you, love you, is a life almost unlived at all; trust me I know.  
My life has been going pretty well, for the past five years anyway. Lately, though, it’s has kind of taken a turn for the worst.  
Delia Anouk. She is the hearth of my miniscule existence in this world. She is my light, my sunshine, my little girl. We have known each other for as long as I can remember. We have played with each other ever since we met, ever since she was two years old. We have battled pirates, slain dragons, and even had tea with a princess and a giant dog called Raul. The many adventures we shared together gave me all the happiness I needed; I gave not a care in the world that no one else knew of me; until now.  
For the time I was with Delia and her family, I have learned, from various outings and listening in on conversations between her family, that we resided in France; a town called Paris; even to this day I never understood why such a strange name was given to a place so bland. We, Delia, myself, and her parents, moved to another place across the ocean called USA; from looking at books left open by Delia’s father, I have learned that usa is Spanish for “he or she uses” something. What a strange name for a place where, as Delia’s mother put it, “will give them numerous opportunities”. Delia’s father was a Spanish teacher while her mother was never home. She would leave for years and come back to a warm greeting of hugs, kisses, and most of the time, tears. I, for one would be angry if someone who looked after me left for a long period like that, but maybe she was doing something useful? Whenever she arrived home, I would always try and figure out why she wore the same greenish attire.  
Delia and I were always together; I never left her side. She would always try and tell her parents about me and how much we enjoyed playing games with each other, but her father said I was not real. At first I didn’t believe him, but when I objected, he didn’t even notice me. Delia’s mother, though, always told her to hold on to me for as long as she could. She did without a doubt, hold on to me, but time was and is a most ruthless killer.  
Over time, I had been given a name by Delia. For years, I have tried to figure out what had inspired her to give me such an alias, but to this day, I still have not figure it out. My names is BimBim.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Last month was Delia’s seventh birthday, and it was at this time I realized my existence was coming to an end. Delia never played with me anymore, and she started to stop even acknowledging my presence at all. For weeks I struggled on, slowly getting weaker and weaker every day, until one day, I called out to her. I asked her if she wanted to dine in neverland with the nights of the round table or sail the seven seas with Raul, her favorite giant dog. But she ignored me. She didn’t even give me a sideways glace.  
I immediately felt a pain, a pain like I had never felt, creep upon me. I watched as Delia got up and went downstairs without even noticing me writhing on her bedroom floor. I glanced around her room at her pink bed sheets, her posters of various movies, her purple, glittered backpack. I looked to her white dresser, at a picture of her and her father. Then everything went completely dark.  
My Delia, my best friend in the whole world, my only purpose in life, had grown up; which in turn caused me to fade away.


End file.
